The Big Four and the Destiny of the Brave
by Floranagirl
Summary: Merida, Rapunzel, Jack, and Hiccup are back for their third year at Hogwarts. After a troubling second year, things seem to have calmed down at the school. But between the new classes, trips to Hogsmead, a very demanding Queen Elinor and, of course, Pitch Black and Mother Gothel on the loose, the Big Four hardly have a moment to relax.
1. Prologue

"Some say our destiny is tied to the land, as much a part of us as we are of it. Others say-" -M

"Why are you quoting others? Why not say what you think?" -J

"Excuse me, but I am trying to narrate here!" –M

"Why do you get to narrate? Last I checked, this story was about all of us." –J

"Can you two ever stop fighting?" -H

"I'll stop when she stops!" –J

"I'll stop when he stops!" –M

"Let's compromise, Flynn did such a nice job last time, maybe he could be persuaded to do it again?" –H

"What do you say, Flynn?" -R

"Me? Narrate? No, No. Last time I narrated I got one chapter. Not even one chapter, just a section of a chapter. I want more screen time." –E

"Oh, come on, Eugene. You get a whole movie with me." –R

"You narrate for Rapunzel all the time. You even admitted that it wasn't your story." –J

"If I were you, I would take it. Who knows how much screen time you'll get in this book? This prologue might be your only chance to tell your side of the story." –M

"My side of the story? Finally. Someone wants to hear my side." –E

"Don't forget to include our prologue." –R

* * *

><p>"Sure thing, Blondie. This is not the story of how I died. Actually, this is not my story at all. This is the tale of Princess Rapunzel, from the Kingdom of Corona. Though she was born a princess, she has lived her life in a tower with her caretaker Mother Gothel, leaving only for school. It is the story of Princess Merida, a muggleborn girl who wants to be free. It is the story of Hiccup, a skinny boy from an island plagued by dragons, and the story of Jack Frost, a poor boy with incredible ice powers.<p>

"A few years ago I was a student at Hogwarts like them. That all changed one day when I learned that the Potions master, Pitch Black, was trying to kill the four children. I was kicked out; my new life's purpose to expose Pitch for the villain he was. I spent the next few years learning how to steal and, better yet, how to escape the guards.

"While I was busy perfecting my techniques, the four children were growing suspicious of Pitch on their own, especially when he and Mother Gothel orchestrated attacks on Hogwarts. Though they never found any proof that he was outright attacking the school, they did manage to find the Sandman and stop the attacks on the school.

"With the school now deemed safe and the four children entering adolescence, they hope that this will be a relatively peaceful year free from strife. Yeah, right. Somehow stories never seem to go that smoothly, especially when I'm involved. But I won't bog you down with the details here. That's what the rest of the story is for."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait. Computer problems, plus having to research all the new classes (like Divination) and new locations (like Hogsmead), plus difficulty in deciding a title equals a long update time. Even now I am only about halfway done with this story. I'm sorry to have to ask you to wait longer, especially when some of you are already waiting for the final Guardians of Childhood book and final How to Train your Dragon book.**

**My computer problems have been fixed so, hopefully, I can get the rest of the story out soon. I will not be posting any more chapters until the entire rough draft is done, though. After that I will update weekly.**


	2. Adventures in Castle Dunbroch

**A/N: My rough draft of Year Three is officially finished! Will update weekly from this point on. Hogwarts belongs to J.K. Rawling, Rise of the Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon belong to Dreamworks. Tangled belongs to Disney, and Brave belongs to Pixar. **

**This is part of a series, I highly advise reading the first two stories first, as spoilers will be rampant.**

**Just a heads up, some of the material in this and especially the next year (Year Four) comes from The Guardians of Childhood book series. If you care about spoilers, I advise reading them first. **

* * *

><p>"Jack! Slow down," Merida called, racing after him through the halls of Castle Dunbroch.<p>

"But it's so much fun!" Jack called, running backwards as he rounded a corner to slide down a staircase.

"I didnae invite yeh here so you could get me in trouble."

"What was that?" Jack smirked from the floor below Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel. "I can't understand you."

Jack said it in a mocking tone and Merida's nostrils flared as she jumped on the banister to slide down after Jack, knocking into the laughing boy as she landed. She shouted, "Jack Frost, you did so!"

Jack just continued to laugh as the pair of fighting kids fell into a suit of armor collapsing it. The suit came clanking to the ground, loudly echoing throughout the barren halls of the castle. Before Jack and Merida could collect themselves Queen Elinor appeared in a nearby doorway.

"What's going on here?" The queen looked down at her daughter, sprawled on the floor amongst pieces of armor with a teenage boy on top of her. "Merida, a princess dosnae sit on the floor… let alone amongst these…things."

"Yes, Mum," Merida said, rolling her eyes. The queen looked skeptical but left the children on their own. Rapunzel and Hiccup chose to walk down the stairs and arrived just as the queen went off to do her duties.

"You're always gettin' me in trouble," Merida said fiercely as she stood up, smoothing out her skirt.

"Hey, usually I'm the one in trouble," Jack said. "It's nice to be off the hook once in a while."

"Yeah, well, it's not like you have any duties, responsibilities, or expectations to fulfill. I'm the princess, the example; you're just a peasant boy. No one cares what you do."

Jack collected himself with a scowl. Merida shivered. The hallway seemed awfully cold for an August day. Rapunzel and Hiccup clearly felt it, too, as they began to shiver.

"Hey, Jack?" Hiccup said softly, "Are you doing this?"

Jack had seemed tense, but as soon as Hiccup said this, he relaxed. The room started to feel warmer instantly.

"Sorry," Jack said.

"I thought you could control your powers now," Rapunzel wondered aloud.

"I can. And then I can't. It's weird. I know how, but then sometimes they just slip out, and I don't even notice."

"You didn't have this problem before?" Hiccup asked. "I mean, you've gone months without accidentally icing anything, haven't you?"

"Yeah, it's nothing," Jack said hurriedly, "I'm sure this was just a lapse in concentration or something. I'll do better from now on. Promise."

Jack gave his famous crooked smile. Merida smiled and shoved him down before taking off down the hall, calling out, "Catch me if you can!"

In an instant Jack was back on his feet, chasing her, Hiccup and Rapunzel following behind, leaving the suit of armor collapsed on the floor.

When their game of chase came to an end, the four students collapsed panting and laughing.

"What now?" Rapunzel asked.

"I could-" Merida was cut off as a babe's cry came from somewhere in the castle. She sighed, "Not again. Those wee devils will be the death of me."

"Your brothers, I take it?" Hiccup clarified. Merida nodded. Her friends all wanted to see the triplets so Merida led the way.

Maudie was up in the nursery, trying to quell the crying when the four kids got there.

"Oh, Princess Merida, I don't suppose yeh could lend me a hand? I don't ken what it is wi' these three. They're more trouble than you ever were."

Merida looked at her brothers. They did seem to be moving about a lot. Maudie would pick Hamish up and put him in his crib and then by the time she got Harris into his, Hamish would be back on the floor, and who knows where Hubert had gotten himself? Merida located the third triplet hidden behind a bookshelf. How he got there she would never know. The princess picked him up. Hiccup stepped in to help as well, picking up Hamish. They put the triplets in their cribs, turned around, and were met with the sight of the triplets, all out of their cribs.

"Merida, your brothers are wizards," Hiccup said.

"I figured that. They've been pulling stunts like this since they were born, wee devils," Merida said, "Still, I thought it was unusual for muggles to have wizard children in the first place, let alone four."

"It is," Rapunzel said, "but it happens, as you and Jack prove. In fact, once you have one wizard in the family, it's not all that uncommon for siblings to turn out to be wizards or witches either. Maybe the magic rubs off?"

"Do you think my sister could be a witch?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. It's always hard to tell before the kids themselves know they have magic," Hiccup said. "Look at me, I thought I was all muggle until I was 12. And then we have Rapunzel and the triplets, accessing their magic while still babies. I don't know how the schools can detect magic in us, but unless your sister has done something impossible, like teleportation or extraordinary hair growth, you'll have to wait for a letter."

"Aw, too bad. I know she wants to be a witch," Jack said as he picked up Hamish, only for Hamish to vanish right out of his arms, and appear a good foot away with a keet in his mouth.

Jack leaned forward and started playing with Hamish. The babe dropped the keet and stared at Jack, as did the other two triplets.

Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Maudie watched in fascination as Jack singlehandedly took charge of the younger children. He was just goofing off, the way he always did, but somehow, rather than being annoying, he just seemed to fit. It's like he was one of them.

"Hey, Hiccup," Jack asked as he pretended he had Harris's nose, "any chance we could teach these boys some magic?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Hiccup said. "I mean, its one thing for wizard parents to teach their kids magic in advance, they'll always be around to undo any damage the kids do. But it's hard enough for muggles to handle a child wizard who doesn't know how to cast spells, let alone one who does."

Merida was about to agree with Hiccup when she heard her mum calling. Quickly she excused herself and went over to the queen's chambers.

Queen Elinor was sitting at her hoop, a piece of cloth stretched out tautly as she worked on her tapestry.

"You wanted to see me, Mum?" Merida asked, leaning against the wall.

"Merida, a princess doesn't _lean,_" the queen said without looking up from her stitching. Merida rolled her eyes but stood up straight. The queen went on, "or roll her eyes. Merida, I know that this is supposed to be a birthday celebration, but I must remind you, that a princess is a princess, even on her birthday, and a princess doesnae cause a ruckus."

"Yes, Mum." Merida started to leave.

"Wait," the Queen ordered. She sighed, "Merida, in a few weeks you will be thirteen. I know I said you can have today off to play with your friends, and you can, but you're almost an adult, and very soon you will have even more responsibilities, betrothal even. I just want you to be prepared. So go have your fun, and just try to keep in mind what I've said."

"Fine, Mum," Merida said as she left, happily forgetting the conversation as she returned to her friends in the triplets' room, but Merida saw only Hiccup and Rapunzel.

Hiccup thew his hands up and said quickly, "I had nothing to do with this. It was all Jack's idea."

Merida paused and looked around the room. Jack _was_ there after all. He was balanced precariously on the wooden beam above. The triplets right there with him. Merida scowled.

"Hey, don't give me that look," Jack defended himself as he sat down on the beam, "They got up here all on their own. I had to come after them."

As if to prove his point, one of the babies chose that moment to topple off the beam. Before Merida, Hiccup or Rapunzel had time to get under the falling child, Jack had swung down and caught him, leaving one leg hooked around the beam.

For a moment Jack just swung there, holding the kid, before he flipped himself back up onto the beam. Jack gathered the other kids and handed them down to Hiccup and Merida.

"What did you do?" Merida demanded of Jack.

"I only showed them how to find secret passageways," Jack said, flipping himself down. "I didn't expect them to find one up to the rafters so easily."

"No more teaching my brothers magic!" Merida scolded, "I'll be the one to do that from now on."

"Of course, wouldn't want to disappoint the princess." Jack gave an over-the-top bow, balancing on one foot. Merida smirked and gave him a shove, sending the boy toppling over. Jack just laughed. If there was one thing he could do well, it was take a joke.

"So, where is Maudie?"

"She seemed a bit frazzled," Rapunzel said, "so we offered to stay here and watch the triplets for a bit. She said she'd be in the kitchen if you wanted her."

"No. It's fine. We can stay and play with my brothers, but no magic."

"Aw," Jack said, "that's no fun. I bet when you were the triplets' age you were jumping at the chance to learn magic."

"When I was the triplets' age, I didn't even know I was a witch, and my dad didn't even believe in magic."

"How can people not believe in magic?" Jack asked as he played pattycake with Harris. "I didn't know I was a wizard until later, but I still believed in it. Magic surrounds us; didn't you ever see anything strange?"

"Sure I did. I saw the Will o' the Wisps. They led me out of the forest after I found my arrow, but my dad didn't see them, he still barely believes. I mean, I've done magic in front of him, but he doesn't seem to see it. He still thinks magic is just a small portion of the world, I'll bet he thinks the three of you are the only other students at Hogwarts."

The kids laughed and continued to discuss their parents' reactions to Hogwarts as they played with the triplets. Eventually Rapunzel brought up a new subject.

"So…did you get your parents' permission for the weekend trips to Hogsmead?"

"Sure did," Hiccup said. "My dad's pretty lax; so long as I'm not in danger, he's fine with it."

"I got it, too," Jack said, "My mom doesn't care where I am, really, so long as I stay out of trouble. Like location has anything to do with that. I could get in trouble anywhere. "

"I haven't asked yet," Merida said. "I think Mum'll let me, especially if Rapunzel gets to go, but maybe I could make a case for going with Hiccup, too."

"Hey, what about me?" Jack complained.

"Sorry, Jack, but Mum's not goin' to care if I spend time with you or not, you're not in line for a throne or anything. Mum's more concerned with me spending time studying politics. I know she wants me to spend more time with other princesses, like Rapunzel. So, Rapunzel? Are you going?"

"Actually…I am." Rapunzel broke out into a huge grin. "Mother almost didn't let me. She wanted me to stay in the infirmary with her on weekends. I'm not sure just what I said that made her change her mind. I was just talking about how all of you would miss me if I wasn't there and she suddenly said I could go."

"That's great! Now Mum has to let me go," Merida said confidently. They passed the rest of the day playing. When Merida's brothers finally got too tired to make mischief and were put to bed, Merida led her friends up to the tallest tower on Castle Dunbroch.

"It's so beautiful," Rapunzel sighed, as she looked out the tower window. "You can see forever!"

"Aye, but looking isn't nearly as fun as riding. Tomorrow we can take Angus out. I'd love to show you the Firefalls."

"I don't know if Mother would like that…it sounds dangerous," Rapunzel said.

"Nonsense. I ride out there on my own all the time," Merida protested. "Your mother's not here, you can do whatever you want."

"I don't know if that's how it's supposed to work," Hiccup said, "but I don't think it would hurt to go around the countryside. Technically, your mother did give you permission by letting you come stay with Merida for the week."

"She almost didn't. Mother wanted me to stay home with her. When I finally did convince her to let me come she started to insist that she come, too. I have no idea what I said that made her change her mind. That's been happening a lot lately, all summer, actually."

Jack smiled, "She probably just decided to let you grow up. Something I wish my mother was making more of an effort to prevent. Anyway, I'd love to see this part of the country. I've never ridden a horse before, it sounds fun."

"And I can teach you to shoot," Merida said. "I've got a whole course set up out there. It'll be really fun."

"Well…okay. So long as we're back before dark," Rapunzel consented.

* * *

><p>The next day the four children set out bright and early on their adventure. Hiccup watched as Merida, her bow over her shoulder and arrows on her hip, brushed and saddled Angus. The large Clydesdale towered over the girl, but she didn't let it intimidate her.<p>

Jack and Rapunzel were playing nearby, but Hiccup couldn't take his eyes off the horse. He had read about them before. He had seen pictures in books. He had seen the strange sandy nightmare horses, and theshals, but he had never seen a real flesh and blood horse, and he'd never seen a saddle. There were no animals big enough to ride on Berk, except for Yaks, who were too slow to be useful, and the dragons, but riding those monsters was impossible. Only a fool would try.

Hiccup leaned over to study the workings of the saddle. It wasn't terribly complex. Gobber had taught him a little leather work; he could easily make a duplicate, maybe even improve it.

Merida announced she was done. She and Jack helped Rapunzel climb onto the horse's back. The blonde settled in the center of the saddle. Merida climbed on in front of her, Jack swung up behind them, leaving Hiccup the last. He walked over to the back of the horse.

"You sure we can all fit on him?" Hiccup questioned, observing that neither Jack nor Merida was fully on the saddle.

"O' course! We're all pretty small and light, and he's big and strong. Don't be such a chicken," Merida scolded.

The horse was big, so big it would be like trying to climb onto his father. Hiccup wasn't sure if he could make it. Before he could even attempt at pulling himself up, Jack reached down and grabbed his wrist, yanking him onto the horse's back. As soon as he was sitting on the horse, Merida gave a crack of the reins and the horse bolted out of the courtyard.

* * *

><p>Jack smiled into the wind as they rushed on through the Scottish woods. This was almost as good as flying, except that he was bound to the earth. Still, the horse could probably match his top broom speed. He'd have to work harder if he wanted to win a race against Merida in the future, and he couldn't stand the thought of losing to Merida.<p>

As they galloped through the woods they passed several targets with arrows sticking out. Jack's brow creased a little. Sure he knew Merida was a princess, but he had no idea she was rich enough that she could waste arrows by leaving them in the targets. Jack had seen other boys in his village get beaten for losing arrows; he couldn't imagine what would happen to them if they voluntarily left their arrows out in the wilderness.

After rushing through the forest, they came out in a golden field. Merida slowed her horse and dismounted.

"This is my favorite place in all of Scotland," she said. "Angus likes it too. Get off and he'll be able to roll around in the grass."

The other three complied and sure enough the black horse bounded around the field, staying close while having fun. Jack chased after the horse, joining it in the fun of running around. From their location, they could see a fog filled valley where the mountains met. The world was so open. It was like nothing Jack had ever seen. Both Hogwarts and his home were in forests. Though he'd flown on a broomstick, he always stayed somewhat close to the ground, and he'd never seen a mountain this close before.

Angus actually tired of their game of chase before Jack did, and the horse and Jack joined Hiccup and the girls. Merida had a target near the trees and was attempting to teach Hiccup and Rapunzel how to shoot. Jack watched the lesson halfheartedly. He supposed learning to shoot would be useful, but it didn't sound particularly fun. Too much responsibility and hard work.

He did laugh as Rapunzel and Hiccup tried to shoot. Both of them struggled to pull the bow taunt. Rapunzel eventually got it taut, only to trip over her long braid, sending her arrow wildly off course. Merida went to fetch it. Jack was glad to see she didn't waste all her arrows.

"Have you ever used a bow before?" Rapunzel asked Hiccup.

"Nah. We have some on Berk, but Vikings prefer metal, like axes and maces. It's even in our songs, 'I've got my ax and I've got my mace and I love my wife with the ugly face, I'm a Viking through and through,'" Hiccup sang. Merida returned as he was finishing.

"Quiet," she chided. "If my dad hears that, you're dead."

"Seriously?" Jack asked. "You really think he'd care?"

"Around these parts Vikings aren't well liked. Telling people you've killed a Viking is a major bragging right. Hiccup can get away with being here because he doesnae look anythin' like one of the scallywags."

"Thank you," Hiccup replied sarcastically.

"Oh, I just meant you're not big and strong like the others."

"Yeah, that is not helping, like, at all," Hiccup said. "Besides, if you define Vikings as just big and strong, your dad the king falls into that category, too. I suppose he's a Viking."

"Of course not! My dad wouldn't be a murdering, pillaging Viking!"

"My tribe isn't into murdering or pillaging either, but we are Vikings," Hiccup yelled.

Jack looked at the tension building between Hiccup and Merida. Normally, he was on the other end of her glare and Hiccup was trying to break up their fights. Hiccup never fought. He would usually back down to maintain the peace.

Jack looked at Rapunzel. The girl was shaking a little. She didn't like conflict. No one was having fun. Jack would have to do something. But what?

Jack remembered how yesterday Merida had been insulting him, and he'd made the room colder. At least Hiccup didn't have any special powers that needed to be controlled like Jack's snow. Snow! That was it. Snow was fun. Snow would distract them.

Concentrating all his efforts, Jack made a snowball and launched it at Merida just before she could get the next disparaging word about Vikings out. It took a considerable amount of effort but Jack managed to summon more snow, quite a feat on a hot summer day. The snow came down just on the four of them, leaving the rest of Scotland in its normal temperature.

Hiccup gave Jack a grateful look before gathering a snowball and chucking it at Merida. Merida now seemed to have forgotten her fight with Hiccup, busy pelting Jack with snowballs in revenge for the first one. Rapunzel, relieved to have the fight resolved, joined in the fun too.

They exhausted themselves with the snowball fight. The effort of making it cold in the first place tired Jack out faster than the rest. Eventually he had to stop maintaining the cold and it all melted.

The children collapsed on the grass and looked up into the sky as they rested.

"So," Rapunzel asked, "when are you going to Diagon Alley?"

"Soon," Jack said. "I can't believe summer's almost over. I'll probably be there next week."

"Great, I'll see if I can get my dad or Gobber to take me then," Hiccup said.

"I thought you got all your supplies on Berk," Rapunzel said.

"I do, but I'm in Care of Magical Creatures this year, and Berk doesn't have the required materials for it. When are you going, Merida?"

"Mum's taking me next week, too. She wanted to go earlier but I pulled for her to come on the same day as the rest of you. I don't suppose you're going to go, are you Rapunzel?"

"Actually, yes. Mother said I could go this year."

"Really?" Jack asked, looking at the blonde girl. Before Rapunzel could respond, Merida jumped up.

"I've just noticed the sky, it's just right. Come on, I want to show you something." Merida called Angus and the children mounted. Merida snapped the reins and the horse charged off. It was not long before they reached the foot of an enormous waterfall. Surrounding the waterfall were tall spires of rock.

"Behold the Firefalls," Merida gestured to the water. As they watched, the light caught it at just the right angle so that the water looked like it was on fire. Rapunzel and Hiccup stared in awe at the giant waterfall. Jack regarded it coldly. It was a lovely sight, but something about fiery water made him nervous. Maybe it had something to do with his ice powers. Before last year he didn't even know he had ice powers, now they seemed to be emerging all the time.

"They say only the bravest can drink from them. Someday, that'll be me," Merida said wistfully.

Eventually the sun moved and the water no longer looked like fire, so Merida guided Angus back to her castle, making it back just before nightfall.

"Welcome back, Princess. So how did you kids like your tour of Scotland?" a kitchen worker asked as the children came in to get some before-dinner apples.

"It was fun," Hiccup said. "Kinda like Berk, but bigger."

"I loved it," Rapunzel said.

"It felt rushed," Jack said. "I wish we could have spent more time out there."

They spent the remainder of their time at Merida's either practicing archery or playing with her brothers. Jack preferred playing with the triplets. They were fun.

Together they discovered all the secret passageways of Castle Dunbroch and Jack taught them how get out of trouble and how to raid snacks from the kitchen, something the triplets soon surpassed him on. He hardly saw Merida's mum or dad, only their multitude of servants. Soon they had to bid farewell to Merida and her clan, but they all promised to meet again in Diagon Alley before starting the school year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song Hiccup sings is from "Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk"**

**I received a few questions that need responses:**

**One: Pairings. Because of all the possible pairings in this fandom, I have limited myself to canon pairings, meaning Flynn/Rapunzel and Hiccup/Astrid. I like all the other pairings, but this isn't a romance story and I don't want it getting bogged down and turning into the dating show of Hogwarts. Because Flynn and Astrid are not at Hogwarts,**** Hiccup and Rapunzel are free to try a little flirting, but nothing that will ever go further than Harry/Cho Chang.**

**Two: Who characters are based on. Most of the professors are from the Guardians of Childhood books. The headmaster Ombric is one of those characters. There's more background on the professors in this year and Year 4.**

**Three: On my profile I announced a few one-shot stories, these are to explain how the events of the movie would have played out in my universe. Essentially, once a one-shot takes place, the next year at Hogwarts will be a sequel, not a prequel, to the movie. **

**Four: If they were hanging out in the Room of Requirement. The answer: They don't know. It could be. They don't even know the Room of Requirement exists, so how could they know if they're in it?**


	3. Shopping for School

"Wow," Rapunzel said, hopping up and down as she ran from store to store in Diagon Alley. She never dreamed she would see so many strange and new things. Rapunzel had never even seen a store before.

"Slow down," Gothel ordered, panting. Rapunzel stopped to look in the window of a broomstick shop while her mother caught up to her. The brooms looked so shiny and pristine, each one an exact copy of the previous one, not at all like the broomstick she had made during her first year. Gothel had accidentally broken that one. They managed to repair it, but it became just an ordinary broom, not a flying one. Rapunzel wondered if Jack or Hiccup might know how to make it fly again. After all, they had repaired Jack's broom once. Still, with the shimmering golden broom floating in the shop window, Rapunzel was tempted to forget all about the broom she made.

"Wow…Can I have one Mother?"

"No," Gothel said, resting against the window. "Flying is much too dangerous, pet. Besides, where would you want to fly to? Everything you could possibly need is right here with me."

"I know, Mother, I know," Rapunzel said dejectedly. With a sigh she turned away from the broom shop and immediately her spirits lifted. There in a shop window across the street was the cutest little green frog she had ever seen. Rapunzel raced to it, her nose pressed against the window as she examined the little animal, his big brown eyes staring up at her.

"Oh, Mother, isn't it just adorable?" Rapunzel asked.

"Ugh, Rapunzel. For the last time, we are here to buy your school supplies. Nothing more, nothing less."

"But Mother-"

"No 'buts', Rapunzel. You cannot have a pet!" Gothel shouted the last line. Rapunzel's lip trembled. Gothel pinched the bridge of her nose, "Great, now I'm the bad guy."

Rapunzel started to cry. Gothel smiled and put her hands on the young girl's shoulders. "Rapunzel, this is why I don't bring you to Diagon Alley. I thought you were mature enough to handle this, but clearly I was wrong. This is why you never should have left."

"I disagree with that," a boy's voice said from behind Gothel. Rapunzel smiled. Jack Frost was there, leaning on his broomstick, the hooked end up, glaring at Gothel.

Gothel let go of Rapunzel and Rapunzel ran over to her friend.

"Jack, it's so good to see you." Rapunzel hugged Jack. "Where are Hiccup and Merida?"

"I don't think they're here yet," Jack said breaking out of the hug, "but it's hard to tell. Hiccup usually comes by boat and Merida sometimes comes by carriage, or they might have taken Floo Powder. I think it's probably best to wait by Gringotts."

"Green gots? What's that?" Rapunzel asked.

"Gringots is the Wizard Bank. Merida and I have to use it to convert muggle money into wizard money. I think Hiccup uses it to convert Viking money."

Jack started to lead the way to Gringots, only for Mother Gothel to stop them.

"Rapunzel, we don't really need to wait for your friends. We should hurry up and get your supplies, then we can leave."

"But-"

"No 'buts' Rapunzel," Gothel said. Jack intervened again.

"Wait a minute…wouldn't it be better for everyone if she were to stick around? After all, you want her to be happy. And if Rapunzel is happy, then I won't have any reason to tell anyone else anything."

"Jack, what's this about?" Rapunzel asked.

"Hold on for a sec, Punzie," Jack said softly before turning back to Gothel. "I wonder what Hiccup's family of Viking wizards would think if they knew…"

"Fine, go have your fun at Gringots!" Gothel said, turning and storming off.

"Mother, wait!" Rapunzel called out, but it was too late, Gothel was gone. Rapunzel turned back to Jack and gave a sad smile as they started going to Gringotts.

"Okay, what was that really about?"

"What?" Jack said with a laugh, "I just – reminded - your Gothel that we all want you to be happy."

Jack smiled. Rapunzel could tell Jack wasn't being completely forthright, but her senses were too overloaded with the sights and sounds, and pure joy of Diagon Alley, so she let it go.

"So, Jack. Where are your parents?" Rapunzel asked.

"Mom had to stay home with my sister. Besides, this way we didn't have to use Floo powder," Jack patted his broomstick. "This thing is awesome. It only took me three hours to get here."

"So…your parents let you fly here alone?"

"Sure. Mom trusts me to go anywhere I want."

"And your dad…?" Rapunzel prodded. Jack's shoulders fell.

"I don't think he cares what I do, seeing as he hasn't bothered to come home in, what is it now, six, seven years? I barely remember him."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Rapunzel put her hand on his shoulder. Jack smiled.

"It's okay. I'm way over it. I mean, sure it would be nice to know if he was a wizard or not; I guess it doesn't really make any difference…Not that you could tell from the people in Slytherin house."

"Oh yes, I always forget how some wizards care about blood. Like it actually affects magical ability. Are you trying to keep it secret?"

"Nah, I actually thought everyone already knew. I'm kinda surprised you didn't. Guess you were never around when we were talking about our parents. Your mother keeps you pretty busy doesn't she?"

"Please don't start that again," Rapunzel said turning away from him.

"We're only trying to look after you. So what was that thing you were looking at?" Jack changed the subject. Rapunzel was glad her friends were so considerate.

"I think it was a frog. It was so cute. I wish I could have a pet."

"What's stopping you?"

"Mother," Rapunzel said softly. Realizing that she had inadvertently switched the subject back to Mother, Rapunzel chastised herself. Jack still respected her desire to avoid a discussion about Mother and quickly set off on a rapid fire tour of Diagon Alley. Jack showed her everything as they made their way to Gringotts.

When the wizard bank did come into view, Rapunzel couldn't stop gawking. Not that its height held anything to her tower or to Hogwarts, but it was still impressive. She caught sight of a little green goblin coming out of the bank. She jumped back, grabbing Jack's hand for comfort. He squeezed her hand and she calmed down. It's not that the goblin was scary; it was just so foreign to her. She had never seen a goblin before.

She recovered from the fright fairly quickly when she spotted Merida coming up to them on the cobblestone path. Merida's mother, Queen Elinor, was with her. Merida started to run up to Rapunzel only to be stopped by the queen.

"Merida, a princess doesn't run, you should be taking small graceful steps, like you're floating," Merida scowled and slowed down. Rapunzel slowed her own walk, wondering if she was doing it right, after all, she was a princess too. Jack burst out into laughter.

"Floating princesses, there's something I never would have pictured. Maybe that's why I always got the impression Merida felt she was above everyone," Jack said. Rapunzel halfheartedly laughed but she didn't find the joke very funny. When her parents started giving her princess lessons, would Jack be saying those things about her?

Soon, though, Merida reached them and Rapunzel forgot her insecurities as they caught up on their lives. Jack showed off some of the tricks he'd learned on his broom while Queen Elinor went into the bank to exchange Merida's muggle money for wizard cash.

They didn't have to wait long for Hiccup and his escort Gobber to show up. He quickly joined the other three.

"Hey, Rapunzel, strange to see you out."

"I know!" Rapunzel said, a little too excited. Quickly she corrected herself, saying slower, "I know."

"Well, Hiccup," Gobber said, "it seems your friends are here, so, what'll it be first? New robes? Or the books?"

"Well, guys? What do you think?" Hiccup asked. They decided to hit the bookshop first. Hiccup didn't need new robes; Jack said he didn't either, although he seemed to have really shot up over the summer. Rapunzel wondered if his robes really did still fit. Queen Elinor came out of the bank. Hiccup introduced her to Gobber and the six of them set off happily.

* * *

><p>Jack hung back as his friends looked at the books. Rapunzel and Hiccup were both intensely interested in the new books. Merida was leafing through a book on curses while her mother wasn't looking. Jack couldn't afford anything here. He would have to get his books from the secondhand shop further down the alley.<p>

He wasn't exactly keeping his poverty a secret from his friends, but he was embarrassed by how little he had, especially after seeing Rapunzel's beautiful tower and Merida's castle. He could only imagine what Hiccup's home looked like, a mansion at least. He didn't want their pity.

Gobber and Elinor weren't looking at the books either. They waited with Jack by the clerk.

"Don't like books much either, eh?" Gobber said, leaning over to Jack. "That's okay, we're not big readers on Berk either. The only book worth reading is the Dragon Manual."

"Dragons!" Elinor said. "What nonsense."

"It's not nonsense!" Gobber defended. "Fighting dragons is what we on Berk do best. We can't well do that without _Bork's Book of Dragons._"

"I've never heard of that," the Queen retorted.

"Of course not! Bork was my great, great, great grandfather. There's only one copy of his book and it's on Berk."

Hiccup noticed the rapidly growing tension and quickly finished his shopping.

"Okay, I'm ready to go!" he said, getting between Gobber and the Queen. Merida followed his lead, finishing her purchases. Rapunzel was holding her books looking at the clerk nervously.

"Mother didn't give me any money," Rapunzel said softly, "and I don't know where she's gone."

"Hmm," Queen Elinor said. "What kind of mother would leave her child here alone? I suppose I can assist you until your Mother reappears."

Queen Elinor paid for Rapunzel's books and the group left. Jack wondered if the Queen would spot him any money, not that he would ever ask. The last thing he wanted was to be indebted to Merida.

Once outside the kids headed over for robe adjustments. The girls went in for new robes. Even Hiccup had the tailor look at his robes to do some minor repair work. Jack hung back. The truth was, he did need new robes. He'd grown a lot over the summer, enough so that his robes were too short and his shoes were starting to hurt. But the past year had been a bad one in his village. The whole town was suffering a food shortage, and Jack coming home for summer break only meant the family of three had to tighten their belts. Jack would be glad to be leaving for Hogwarts, just to take the burden off his mother.

After the three children had their robes adjusted, they debated where to go next. Since they had signed up for different electives they didn't require the same materials. Before they could decide what to do, Gothel reappeared.

"Oh, Rapunzel, there you are!" the woman said rushing to hug her 'daughter'. "I've been looking all over for you; you told me you would be waiting at Gringotts! I didn't know where you were. I was so worried about you."

Jack watched the events transpire, thinking, _maybe Gothel really does love Rapunzel_.

"You know I hate leaving you after a fight, especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong," Gothel continued. _Or not_, Jack thought. Gothel tilted Rapunzel's head down and kissed her hair.

"Excuse me, but are you this lass's mother?" Queen Elinor asked.

"As far as you are concerned, yes," Gothel replied coldly.

"Hm. It hardly seems matronly to leave a young princess out here on her own," the Queen said.

"Who told you Rapunzel was a princess?" Gothel demanded.

"I did," Merida said. "Everyone at Hogwarts knows."

"Well, everyone out here does not. Rapunzel was entrusted to my care to keep her safe. I will not have her going around trying to get herself kidnapped."

"We're in the middle of a busy shopping district. I hardly think the children are in danger here."

"Yes, well, I am not about to take that chance," Gothel said. "Obviously you have no idea how to raise a princess."

"Excuse me, but I have been raising Merida as a princess since she was a wee girl."

"Well, she doesn't act like it, now, does she? I hardly recognized her from the riff-raff." Gothel gestured to Jack. He suddenly felt very self conscious. He had seen how Gothel was treating Rapunzel, of course, so he didn't take her insult too seriously, but from the way Queen Elinor regarded him, like she hadn't noticed just how shabby his clothes were before, he felt embarrassed.

Hiccup came to his rescue, changing the subject, "Hey, we've got a six hour boat trip back to Berk. Let's hurry up and finish shopping so we can be home before dark."

Jack gratefully smiled and the group went to get the rest of their supplies. Rapunzel told Gothel about the Queen loaning her money and Gothel paid the Queen back. Jack couldn't help the twinge of jealously at seeing how much gold transferred between their hands. He would never be that rich, not unless he could get a good paying wizarding job. Hogwarts was his only chance.

Through the whole day, Jack avoided buying a single item. He made up excuses about having already gotten his supplies. He could tell the others didn't quite believe him, but they didn't press the issue. It wasn't that he was trying to deceive them, but with Queen Elinor, Gothel and Gobber there he didn't want to share the personal details of his life. Especially considering what Gothel may or may not have been doing last year. No point in giving her more excuses to pick on him.

Rapunzel suggested getting lunch together before parting ways. Merida and Hiccup were both for it, but Gothel and Queen Elinor both said they had important things to do at home. Jack was glad. He was already going to be stretching his money to get the basic supplies, he couldn't afford lunch at the kind of restaurant princesses ate at.

Gobber decided he agreed with the women, so the three kids and their guardians set off, leaving Jack alone. The boy waited until he couldn't see any of them before he walked back to Gringotts. He hadn't wanted to go in and ask for the money from the fund for poorer wizards in front of his friends. Though he did a bit of work as a shepherd over this summer and the last, the money mostly went towards food. There was none left for school.

This year was going to be even more expensive, considering the electives added onto the classes. He hoped he would have a little money left over. Jack was getting to know the used section of Diagon Alley quite well; unfortunately he was not the best at bargaining. He ended up having barely enough to cover everything. With only one Knut left, Jack turned toward home.

He tied his bag of supplies to his broom and took off. The flight was fun; the wind blowing in his hair made him forget all his troubles. He sped up and slowed down, weaving in and out of towns and forests as he headed home. This had to be the best thing about being a wizard.

Jack pulled his broom up and made a few loop-de-loops in the clouds. Up here he had no problems. This was the only place he truly felt free.

It only took a few hours for Jack to reach Burgess. When he landed in the town square all the children ran up to hug him.

"Jack's back!" The call rang throughout the town.

"What did you bring us!" a little blonde girl, Alice, demanded.

"Did you see any magical creatures?" the girl's smaller brother, Tommy, added.

"Can we fly too?!" a third child, Davy, asked.

"Whoa, whoa! One at a time," Jack said. "I was only getting my school supplies, but you can look at the books."

Jack pulled out the textbook for Muggle Studies and handed it to the blonde girl. He knew none of the children could read, but they liked to pretend anyway.

"The only magical beings I saw were other wizards and witches, but my friend Rapunzel saw a frog."

"That's not magical!" Tommy said, wrinkling up his nose.

"Yeah, it's even less impressive than the animal I found by the river this morning," Alice said. "Mother said it was a chameleon."

Alice pulled out from the pocket of her apron a baby reptile that looked vaguely like a frog.

"Are you gonna keep that?" Jack asked, taking in the amber eyes of the green animal.

"I wanted to but mother said I couldn't," Alice said dejectedly. "I hate to put him back in the river though. What if he gets eaten? He is so little."

"What if I find a home for him," Jack offered.

"Will I still be able to see him?"

"I don't think so. The home I have in mind is a bit far away. But I know someone who could really use a companion. I'll give you this Knut for him."

Jack held out his last bronze coin.

"Ohh…okay, you can have him." Alice gave Jack the chameleon in trade for the coin. Mother might be mad at him for wasting his last coin, even if it was only worth a cent, but he knew just the person who needed a pet, and really one cent was the cheapest he'd ever be able to get a pet for.

Jack took his books back and gathered up his supplies to walk the rest of the way home.

"Wait, can we ride on your broom?" Davy asked.

"When you're older!" Jack promised.

He enjoyed the calming walk through the woods; the baby chameleon perched easily on his shoulder. Walking wasn't as fun as flying, but he didn't mind it. It was nice to be at peace with the world. He didn't feel poor in his woods. Out here there was no one to judge him because his clothes were a little bit shabby or ill fitting. The woods didn't cost money; the animals in the trees didn't pick on him for not having any coins, or for not being a pureblood.

The lake came into view, and with it, his sister, running from their cottage to tackle him. He caught her before she could and picked her up, swinging her around.

"Jack! I've been practicing, just like you taught me, come on." Emma led him back into the house. Their mother was in front of the oven, preparing dinner. Jack's old school books were scattered all over the one room cottage. Emma sat down in front of the book closest to the fireplace and read the cover.

"Wow, you really have been practicing," Jack said, "But how do I know you didn't just memorize it from when I was teaching you. I've got it, why don't you try to read this one!"

He pulled out his Divination textbook and gave it to Emma. She struggled with the title, Divination was not a word in the six-year-old's vocabulary, but she managed to read the first sentence perfectly.

"Great job!" Jack praised her, "At this rate, you'll be the most experienced witch when you get to Hogwarts!"

"Do you really think I'm a witch?"

"I don't know. Hiccup says it's hard to tell, but if you want to be a witch, I think you can be. I believe in you."

"I love you, Jack," the girl said, then she noticed the chameleon. She reached over and picked him up, "What's this?"

"That better not be a bug," his mother said without turning to face them.

"It's not. It's a chameleon. One of the kids found it."

"Jack, we can't keep a pet, really. I spend too many hours keeping this house clean, and the first thing you want to do is bring the very animals we are trying to keep out right back in."

"Hey, I don't bring animals in that often!"

"Remember last summer, all the rats?"

"In my defense, I had no idea that pied-piper spell would work. I thought it would just make the kids follow me. I forgot it worked on rats, too. Besides, everyone in the village had enough meat that night."

"Just promise me you'll get rid of that frog before it spawns or something."

"Okay, okay. And it's not a frog. It's a chameleon, there's a difference. I think. Anyway I just want to keep it for the night, I can fly it to my friend tomorrow."

"Can I go with you?" Emma demanded, "Can I? Can I? Can I?"

"I don't know. It's a long journey," Jack said. "It could take all day."

"Wait a minute, Jack. Just how far are you planning to go?"

"Not too far, only a short jaunt over to Corona."

"That is not a short jaunt! It's across the ocean."

"I know, but come on, you let me fly to London, and I'm good at flying! I never fall, or get tired, or anything. And I'm fast. I can make it there in no time."

"I don't know. What if you do get tired while you're over the ocean?"

"Then I can freeze the waves and take a break. But I won't get tired. Flying is easy."

"Is this one of your Hogwarts friends?" his mother asked, turning to look at him. Jack nodded. His mother continued, "And I don't suppose you can wait until you're back at Hogwarts?"

"You're the one who wants the chameleon gone. Besides, I want to surprise my friend, she's not expecting me."

"She? Do I detect a budding romance?" His mother smiled. Jack made a face.

"Yuck. We're just friends. It'd be gross to go out with her,"

"Fine, you can go bring your friend her frog."

"Chameleon!"

"Whatever. Be back by sunset."

"Can I go with you?" Emma asked again, pleading with her big brown eyes.

"What do you think, Mom?" Jack asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea. You might be an excellent flyer, but what if she can't hold on, especially over the ocean. I won't have either of you drowning!"

"Yes, Mom," Jack said, rolling his eyes. Just like a mother to worry. "Can I take Emma out flying now?"

"So long as you don't go too high," their mother consented, "and be careful!"

"We will!" Jack said laughing. Jack and Emma raced outside for an evening flight.

Jack sat on the broom properly, Emma sitting sidesaddle in front of him, he put his arms around her and they took off.

She laughed as they flew around the forest. Jack stayed close to the ground as he'd promised. If Emma got to be a good flyer, maybe she could come to Corona with him next time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: David Gale asked if Toothless or Flynn would be appearing this year. Flynn: yes, Toothless: no. He won't be around until Hiccup is 15 or so (So, next year or the one after). Don't worry, other pets get to make an appearance this year ;)**

**And as to if Jack dies? Yes. I'm trying to stay as canonically accurate as possible (As much as can be with them being wizards), so if it happened in the movies, it will happen here. **


End file.
